The Sacred Blood
by thatwritersdream
Summary: In 1864 Damon was in love with Isabella Swan. Together they had a daughter, Juliet Marie Salvatore. Then Katherine came, taking Damon away. Isabella had g her daughter taken. Now a hundred years later, Isabella and Damon find each other. Then Juliet comes to Mystic Falls. Secrets are uncovered, secrets that are deadly. Secrets that can break Damon's family apart yet again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sacred Blood**

**Okay, I know I should update my other stories, but this idea popped up in my head. So I'm gonna just put it out here.**

…**..**

**Summary: In 1864 Damon was in love with Isabella Swan. Together they had a daughter, Juliet Marie Salvatore. She had her father's looks but her mother's heart. Then Kathrin came, taking Damon away. Isabella had given her daughter up. Now a hundred years later, Isabella and Damon find each other. Then Juliet comes to Mystic Falls. Secrets are uncovered, secrets that are deadly. Secrets that Klaus finds out. Secrets that can break Damon's family apart yet again. **

…**..**

**Elena's P.O.V**

Today Damon seemed sad. He keeps drinking away whatever sorrows he has. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric noticed this to. When we ask what's wrong, all we got were things like, ''Go away'' or ''Just leave me alone.''

Stefan finally had enough of this and pinned Damon to the wall.

''Tell us what exactly is wrong Damon!'' Stefan growled. Totally not himself. Damon sighed, defeated.

''You really want to know?'' Damon asked.

''Yes!'' Stefan said. Damon looked away.

''Did you know you were an uncle?'' Damon asked. Stefan was taken aback by the question. We all were.

''Your joking.'' Stefan said. Damon shook his head.

'' No, I'm not. Rember Isabella Swan?'' Damon asked. Stefan nodded.

''Yeah. We use to play with her in the garden.'' Stefan replied.

'' Well me and her sorta had a special night and she was carrying my child.''

We all were shocked. Stefan stood there.

'' Isabella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She wanted me to name her so I did. I named her Juliet Marie Salvatore.'' Damon sighed sadly.

''Today is Juliet's birthday.''

Now we all got why he was depressed. Today was the day that he brought a new life into the world. He probably only saw his daughter once.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Today was the day. Juliet, I only saw her twice before Kathrin took me away from my new family. The day Kathrin came I'd lost everything. I lost my daughter and my mate. Answering there questions made me think back into the past, the day Juliet was born.

_***Flash Back***_

_**Isabella laid on her bed in pain. Maids surrounded her while she gave birth. Isabella would scream loudly.**_

''_**Miss Isabella, your almost done.'' A maid said. Then everything went quite. All I heard was a little baby cry. A maid came out with a bundle in her arms and walked over to me.**_

''_**Mr. Salvatore, it's a girl. Congratulations." The maid said, giving me my daughter and then walked away.**_

_**I looked down at the baby girl. She was born with black hair. Her eyes were closed but then she opened them. I saw the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were as light as the sky.**_

_**An other maid came out.**_

''_**I'm sorry to disturb, but Ms. Sawn would like to have a word with you.'' She said and quickly left. I walked into the room were Isabella laid.**_

_**She looked tired. When she saw me she smiled.**_

''_**Damon.'' She said with a smile. I smiled back and gave her the baby.**_

''_**Damon, I want you to name her.'' Isabella said. I shook my head.**_

'' _**No, you're the mother you name her.'' I argued.**_

''_**Damon, please.'' She begged. I sighed, giving in and she smiled.**_

''_**Fine.'' I said then started to think.**_

'' _**Juliet Marie Salvatore.'' I said. She smiled and agreed.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

There was a knock on the door. No one made a move to answer, so I did. I opened the door and there she stood.

Her brown hair straight, matching her outfit. She wore a white dress with flats. Her doe brown eyes made her look like a angel. In front of me stood Isabella, _my _Isabella.

**(A/n) Next chapter Juliet will be coming in. Bella has meet the Cullen's to. Okay tell me if I should have Juliet know the Cullen's or Kathrin. Please review. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sacred Blood**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter two.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward and his family left. Again. I could really care less sense I don't love Edward. I love Damon Salvatore. I am angry that they left again, but like I said, I could care less. All the Cullen's did was endanger my life.

All I want was to find my daughter, Juliet. Katherine had killed me and took her. I don't know why though.

_***Flash Back***_

_**1864, June 15**__**th**_

_**That Katherine took my Damon away. I am very angry. I was glad to hear that Katherine had killed herself, but I was sadden when I heard the Salvatore brothers were killed by their father for trying to free Katherine. **_

_**I was holding my baby girl, Juliet. Her bright blue eyes looked into mine. I smiled and tickled her under her chin, making her laugh. Everything about her reminded me of Damon. Her hair, eyes, nose, mouth, everything.**_

_**There was a sudden loud knocking on the door that made me jump. The jump caused Juliet to start crying. **_

''_**Gertrude, please answer the door.'' I told my maid. She went to answer the door quickly. **_

_**As I finally got Juliet to stop her crying I heard a laugh. I look up to see the one and only Katherine.**_

''_**Isn't she a cutie. Mind if I hold her?'' Katherine asked. I glared.**_

''_**I wouldn't give you my baby in a thousand years.'' I retorted. Katherine face got serious.**_

'' _**I'm here for the baby Isabella.'' Katherine said nodding to Juliet. I turned fearful. Not for but for my baby.**_

''_**Over my dead body, Katherine.'' I almost growled. Katherine smirked.**_

''_**That can be arranged miss Isabella.'' Katherine nodded to Gertrude. Gertrude came over and took my baby. I tried to get Juliet back but Katherine threw me across the room. **_

_**Stupid vampire should be dead. Then Katherine was in front of me.**_

'' _**You're the one who said over my dead body, so here you go.'' Katherine smirked and with a flick of her wrist, she snapped my neck.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

I was on my way back to Mystic Falls, were everything started. Once I got there I would see Damon. Over the years I had learned Damon was alive, so was Stefan.

Now, I stand in front of the Salvatore boarding house. Making my final decision, I knock on the door.

After a couple seconds, the door opened. Right in front of me stood my black hair, blued eyed knight, Damon Salvatore.

**Juliet's P.O.V**

Today was my birthday. I was turning 110 today. My adoptive mother, Katherine, told me to come to Mystic Falls. That was where she was right now and she wanted to spend time with me.

Katherine told me thing about my parents. Their names were Isabella Swan and Damon Salvatore.

She told me my father, Damon, didn't love my mother enough, so he went off with an other woman.

She also told me my mother despised me for looking like my father, so she gave me up. Like I was something not worth to look at.

Katherine told me that she took me in right away. Making sure I was safe. I loved her like a mother.

Later on in life, I had changed my name to Juliet Petrova Peirce. I didn't want my family's name. When I had turned 16 in my human life, the present Katherine gave me was immortality.

_***Flashback***_

''_**Juliet.'' Katherine sung. I looked up from my grimore and smiled.**_

''_**Yes Katherine?'' I asked.**_

''_**Happy birthday.'' She smiled. I smiled back.**_

''_**Thank you.'' I said. Katherine nodded. She came to sit across me, closing my grimore and taking my hands into hers.**_

''_**Juliet, I need to ask you something very important.'' She said sternly. I nodded.**_

''_**Well as you know, I'm a vampire. You reached the age were you are beautiful. I want to know if you would like to be sixteen forever.'' Katherine says. I thought about.**_

''_**Yes, I would. It means we could be a family forever.'' I smiled. Katherine eyes had tears, happy to hear I wanted to be a family forever. **_

_**Katherine got up and came to me. Biting into her wrist, the putting it in my mouth. I gripped her arm lightly and sucked the blood out of the wound.**_

_**Slowly she pulled back, her bite wound healed. Then she put her hands on both sides of my neck.**_

''_**This may hurt. I'll see you when you wake up.'' She kissed my forehead and then snapped my neck.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

I was finally pulling into Mystic Falls when I got a call.

''Hello?'' I answered.

''_**Juliet!''**_ Katherine exclaimed.

''Yes?'' I rolled my eyes.

"_**Were are you at?''**_ She asked me.

''Just got into town.'' I smiled.

''_**Okay, now meet me at this location.''**_ Katherine said. She gave me the address and I hung up.

I drove my black Comoro to the address. I pulled up to house from 1864, I laughed. Katherine always said she would by this house. She made it look more modern.

I parked my car, got out, and locked the door. I walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door.

In a matter in seconds the door opened and I was pulled into an embrace. Katherine was hugging me so tight, like she would never let go. I hugged back and felt like I was at home again.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Isabella was right there. I couldn't help myself but pull her into an embrace. She hugged me back, tears falling onto my shirt.

''Why are you crying Isabella?'' I asked pulling away.

''One, call me Bella. Two, because I haven't seen you in a long time!'' She said wiping her tears away. I smiled.

'' I missed you too, Bella.'' I said trying her new name. She smiled back at me.

I couldn't stand it, being here and not kissing her, telling her how much I loved her. I did the one thing I could, I kissed her, and to my surprise, she kissed back.

**(A/n) Like the chapter? Review. Katherine has Juliet in her little evil claws. Hehe Juliet was lied to pretty badly. Anyway, review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sacred Blood**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Okay so the last chapter I forgot to put something. I would like to say thank you to **Dark-Supernatural-Angel. **They helped me sort out stuff for this story. So thank you!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

As Damon pulled me into a kiss, I was shocked at first, but I kissed back. I don't know how long we were kissing but we separated when there was a cough behind us. I looked and saw Stefan was the one who coughed and smiled at him.

''Hello Stefan.'' I greeted. He nodded.

''Hello Isabella.''

''Please call me Bella.'' I insisted smiling. Stefan nodded, and then I noticed other people behind him.

''Who are they?'' I asked. Damon puts a arm around my waist and holds me close, then points to each person.

''That's Caroline Forbs.'' Damon said. She had light emerald green eyes, and blond hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

''That's Tyler Lockwood.'' My eyes went wide.

''Werewolf.'' I said getting panicked. Damon rubbed my arm to get me to calm down.

"He won't hurt you.'' Damon whispered in my ear. I nodded.

Tyler had dark short hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was also muscular.

"That's Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy.'' Damon said pointing to three different people. Bonnie had black hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. Alaric had dirty blond hair, ivory skin, and brown eyes. Jeremy had brown hair and eyes, and light olive skin.

'' And that's Elena.'' Damon pointed to her. She looked just like Katherine. My eyes filled with water, my vampire face came out. I snarled at her.

Damon put his arms around me right away. I screamed and kicked trying to get free. Then I just broke down crying. Everyone just looked at me.

''Bipolar much?'' Caroline said. I growled and stood up. I marched right up to Caroline.

'' You know nothing.'' I spat at her. I looked at Elena, her heart beating furiously.

'' Elena I'm sorry it's just- just you look like Katherine. I really need to find her, then kill her.'' I closed my eyes. ''If only you knew Damon.'' I sighed. Everyone was around me.

''Knew what?'' Damon asked. I opened my eyes.

''I guess I'll tell everyone. Sit.'' I said and everyone sat.

''After your father killed you, Katherine came to me. I had Juliet but lost her.''

''What do you mean lost her?'' Damon growled.

''Katherine killed me, not knowing I had vampire blood. After she killed me she took Juliet and took off.'' I said. Everyone was quiet, and then Damon growled.

'' I'm going to kill that bitch.'' Damon spat with venom. I nodded agreeing. Then Stefan got up.

'' Okay we all want Katherine dead, so how about this? Let's go to the Grill, eat and make plans for Katherine's funeral?'' Stefan asked.

I agreed in a heartbeat. Then everyone agreed. Damon and me road together. Elena went with Stefan, Caroline with Tyler, Bonnie with Jeremy and Alaric went home.

'' So what have you been up to?" Damon asked me. I didn't really want to talk so I murmur a ''nothing''. We sat there in silence, and then pulled up to the Grill. Everyone was already there. Me and Damon went over and sat down. We talked, laughed, joke and ate. The whole restaurant went quite when a girl walked in.

She wore black leather boots, dark skinny jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket. Her hair was as black as night and she had bright blue eyes. She was the splitting image of Damon. She was my daughter, Juliet.

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I walked into the house and felt at ease. I had been in a place called Forks. It was in Washington, but I stayed in a place called La Push. I meet a pack of wolves. They were really shape shifters.

At first they didn't like me but now we are like family. They accepted me as I did for them. I fell in love with one of them, Jacob Black. Turns out I'm his imprint.

One reason I came back to Mystic Falls was because he was being to over protective. The pack knew about me and apparently my type smelled better than the cold ones. The pack didn't smell either.

When I first meet the pack, they asked questions, and I answered. I told them the difference between myself and the cold ones. Hehe, they like my kind better, but still they weren't fond of vampires.

Once I was in the living room I got a text from Jake.

'' _**I'm sorry Juliet, I was a idiot.''**_

I smiled and replied.

'' It's okay but you know I can protect myself. I don't need a babysitter.''

I got a reply back almost right away.

''_**I love you**_.''

Katherine came back just as I sent my reply.

''I love you too.''

Katherine came over with a small box in her hands.

''This is your first present. There is a other one and then me and you are going clubbing.'' Katherine grinned. I laughed and took the small box. I slowly opened it and inside was a pair of keys. I looked confused.

''What's this, keys?'' I asked.

Katherine smiled at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door. I fallowed, and then she stopped and turned towards me.

''Okay Julie close your eyes.'' Katherine said. I glared at her. I hated my nick name.

''Okay Kathy.'' I smirked as she glared, hating her nick name. My smirk grew wider and I closed my eyes. I heard a door open and Katherine slowly pulled me in.

''Okay when I say five open your eyes.'' I nodded at Kathy's request.

''One….. Five!'' Kathy 'counted'. I opened my eyes and screamed in excitement. Kathy got me a motorcycle! I hugged Katherine really tightly.

''Thank you Kathy! Thank you!'' I squealed. Kathy laughed.

''I'm pretty sure you want to ride.'' Kathy stated. I nodded my head.

''Be back by seven thirty so we can go clubbing. Oh and by the way nice outfit.'' Katherine said while walking out. I grinned.

I was wearing leather boots, dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket. I walked over to my new bike, which was blood red, of course.

I climbed on top of my bike, put the keys into the ignition, and turned it on. The bike roared to life.

My grin got bigger. I kicked the kick stand back. The garage door was already open and I instantly stepped on the gas pedal. I speed off laughing like crazy.

As I rode, the trees were a blur. My phone rang; I pulled it out to see who was calling. Jake. A smile spread on my face. I pulled over and answered.

''Hello?''

''_**Happy birthday Juliet!''**_ A unison of different voices said at once. I laughed.

'' Thank you everyone.''

''_**When are you going to be home?''**_ Jake asked. I sighed.

''Two weeks maybe three. I don't know.'' I answered honestly.

Jake sighed this time.

''_**Take as long as you need. Your visiting family.''**_

'' I'll come back Jake. I'll come back to you. Everyone on La Push is family now.

''_**Once you get back, we are giving you a party.''**_

I perked up.

''Jake, please don't go through all that trouble.'' I said to Jake.

'' _**Whatever you say, we are still giving you a**_ _**party.''**_ Jake stated. I give up.

'' Fine. Anyway I got to go. Love you.''

''_**Love you to Juliet, call me if you need anything.'' **_

And with that we hung up. I got back on my bike and speed off again. I slowed down as I got to a restaurant, The Mystic Grill.

Why does everything here have Mystic in it? Mystic Foods, Mystic Jewelry, Mystic Books. Obsessive much?

Everyone was staring at me and my bike. I smirked and slowly parked my bike, took my keys, and walked into the Grill.

Everyone was quite. I looked around and saw a guy. He looked like me, but older. I shook my head. _Not possible. _

But I was then I saw he was a vampire. _No, it can't be. _ I looked away and went to the bar. I got a scotch and drank it.

Then a group of people came up to me. I looked at each one of them. Before anyone could say anything I saw a girl.

'' Katherine?''

The guy with blue eyes shook his head.

'' No, that's Elena Gilbert. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore.''

**(A/n) Was this a good chapter? Was Jacob and Juliet a surprise? Kind of wanted it to be like Rennesme and Jacob but instead it is Juliet and Jacob. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

**The Sacred Blood**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Only 3 chapters and 42 reviews! Oh my god I was so happy. Please continue to review, because when you review it's like getting money and makes me want to continue so review. And I just started a story on Fan fiction Press, please check it out. Here's the link to my profile .com/~darkangel456. And here's to the story .com/s/3006824/1/Power. Please check them out.**

_**Your baby blues, so full of wonder  
>Your curly cues, your contagious smile<br>And as I watch, you start to grow up  
>All I can do is hold you tight<strong>_

_**Knowing clouds will rage  
>And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms<br>Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<strong>_

_**Story books full of fairy tales  
>Of kings and queens and the bluest skies<br>My heart is torn just in knowing  
>You'll someday see the truth from lies<br>When the clouds will rage  
>And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms<br>Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms<strong>_

_**Castles they might crumble  
>Dreams may not come true<br>But you are never all alone  
>Because I will always, always love you<strong>_

**When the clouds will rage  
>And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms<br>Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
>But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms<strong>

_**In My Arms ~ Plumb**_

**Juliet's P.O.V**

This man was my father. Somehow I just couldn't process that into my brain. This was the guy that left for an other woman. My shock quickly left my body, slowly anger creep into my heart. I gave this guy who was my father a cold glare filled with hatred.

Damon didn't even flinch, he just stared at me. I can't deal with this right now. I then see his arm around a woman with brown hair. I glared at her. She just stared at me, tears in her eyes. I got up and left, but I could sense I was being fallowed.

''She's just like Damon." I heard a female whisper as we entered an ally. I turned sharply at the voice. It came from a blond. I glared at her.

''Never come pair me with-'' I looked at Damon. "…. With _that_.'' I said Like Damon was a plague. The woman with brown hair came up to me.

''Juliet…." She whispered. She slowly lifted a hand and put it to my cheek. For some reason I felt…..safe. Like nothing bad could hurt me. I smiled then I rember that this woman was a stranger. I looked into her brown eyes.

''Who are you?" I ask. She looks me dead in the eyes.

''I'm….Isabella Swan. I'm your…..mother.''

My eyes widen as I push myself away from her like she was a person on fire. I didn't want her to touch me. This woman was the one to leave me. She didn't want me. She _despised _me.

''_**Don't touch me.**_'' I tell her darkly with no emotion in my voice. Isabella actually flinched. She shook her head.

''Let me explain Juliet. Katherine _took _you from me.'' Isabella told me. I shook my head and backed up.

''You lie.'' I growled and turned to leave. The next thing I knew I was tackled and saw Damon on top of me. I flung him away from me and growled.

''Never do that again, _father._'' I sneered the father part. Damon just looked at me and came at me again. Then I was against the wall and saw the blond. I snarled at her and flipped her so she was the one against the wall.

The blond snarled at me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

''Try a mint, your breath smell horrible.'' I told her as I let go of her and dashed to get out of the ally, but something hit the back of my neck. I stop right away and put a hand up to the back of my neck. I fill a thin tube like thing. I pluck it out of my skin right away. A dart.

An other on hits my neck, then an other. The scent of vervain filled my nose. These darts were filled with vervain. I fall to my knees as someone come over and put a needle into my arm and push the trigger. My arm burns and I wince in pain. Slowly everything goes dark.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I faced palmed myself.

''Why can't we go five minutes trying to not do anything so reckless?'' I asked. Damon smirked.

''This is my daughter. I have every right to abduct my abducted daughter back.'' Damon says. Isabella shakes her head.

''Still, it doesn't give you the right to shoot darts filled with vervain at her. Then you inject her with a shot with vervain to knock her out.'' Bella said going over to Juliet and stroke her cheek.

Anyone could clearly see the longing in Bella's eyes. She's missed her daughter. Now Bella has her back but Juliet wants nothing to do with her. Only because of Katherine. Katherine ruins everything for Damon.

She took his family away, and turned his own daughter into a minion. Juliet deserves her real family, but Katherine won't just give her up that easily.

I looked over at Damon to see him tying up Juliet. Then he picked her up and put her in the car. I guess Stefan drove it over into the ally. Damon then drives off with Bella in the car. We all fallowed after.

**At the Salvatore's Boarding House (Still Elena's P.O.V)**

As we got inside the boarding house, we saw Juliet tied up to a chair. Damon was talking to Bella. Well it looked like talking until Bella slapped Damon. Damon rubbed his cheek and shrugged it off.

Before anyone could ask what the hell was going on, Juliet moved. A low moan of pain escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. Vervain must hurt like a beech. Juliet fully came to, and was looking around.

''Where the hell am I?'' Juliet asked harshly. I would too if I woke up tied to a chair.

''My house.'' Was Damon's reply. Apparently Juliet didn't like where she was because she started to struggle to get free.

''Will you stop that?'' Damon snapped at Juliet. Juliet glared at Damon and he glared right back. These two were obviously father and daughter.

''Will you let me go?'' Juliet snapped back at Damon. Damon shook his head at Juliet and Stefan was in the corner of the room, watching Damon, so was Bella.

''Okay, let's just get to the chase.'' Caroline said suddenly. Damon nodded his head in agreement.

''Juliet, we are going to ask you question and you are going to answer them.'' Damon said looking Juliet in the eyes. Juliet glared and spit in Damon's face. Juliet was playing a dangerous game, and she knew it. Damon growled but backed away before he did anything he would regret later.

''Who is Katherine to you?'' Bonnie asked.

''Who is Elena to you?'' Juliet asked Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes.

''Answer the question.'' Damon snapped at his daughter. Juliet rolled her eyes. Bella finally said something.

''It might help if we told her who Katherine really is.'' Bella suggested. I nodded, so did Stefan, then everyone else.

''I'm going to tell you my history with her first.'' Bella said going over to Juliet. Bella stood looking at her daughter.

''Before I meet Katherine, I was in madly love with your father. He meant everything to me. Then after I had you, Katherine came into our lives. She took Damon away. She compelled him to love her and hate me. Damon was a toy to her, Juliet. After I had you, and she learned of you, she came and took you. Katherine had faked her death, and Damon and Stefan died because of her.

Katherine turned your father and uncle. Then she came to me, and snapped my neck. I had an other vampire's blood in my system, so I turned. When I woke up, I found you gone, so was Katherine. I was devastated. Now I have my daughter back, but she was told so many lies, that she is living a big lie.'' Bella explained threw tears. Juliet stayed still, shock in her eyes. In her eyes something changed. They were softer.

Damon then stood up and wrapped an arm around Bella. He looked down at Juliet.

''Let me tell you about _Katherine_.'' Damon said Katherine's name like it was some sort of sickness.

''Katherine, well basically she's a bitch. I was in love with your mother. After you were born, Katherine came into my life. She came up to me one day after I left your mother for the night. I rember she looked into my eyes and told me that you weren't my daughter, that your mother –Bella- had cheated. That you were an other man's daughter.

I slowly fell prey and after Katherine faked her death, me and Stefan fought. We both thought she loved us, and because of her, me and Stefan drove swords into each other's hearts.'' Damon finished explaining the past. Well the short version. Juliet looked…..lost, confused.

"What did Katherine tell you?'' Bella asked softly. Juliet had tears in her eyes.

''She- she told me that my father didn't love my mother enough to stay, so he ran off with a other woman, She told me that my mother hated me because I looked like my father. Katherine said no one wanted me so she took me in. She made me feel safe. Katherine made me feel loved, but that was just a lie. My life has just been a big fucking lie!'' Juliet cried. She let the tears come out.

Bella untied her and pulled Juliet into an embrace. Then after Damon took Bella and Juliet into his own embrace, and for once Damon's family was together.

**(A/n) Was this a good chapter? Please review. Can anyone guess whose relationship the song at the top of the chapter represents? Please review and make me want to write. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5:What the hell? Raise the Dead?

**The Sacred Blood**

**I'm so sorry I've been gone! Updates will be slower, school examine are coming up and I need to study. This chapter is short, so sorry.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had my daughter back, and Damon. Right now I couldn't be happier. Juliet was just like her father. She had his hair, eyes, skin, and attitude. In some ways she was like me. She cared for others, put others before herself, and had a big heart.

''Happy Birthday, honey.'' I cooed at her. Juliet looked at me with loving eyes and hugged me. Damon stood awkwardly behind us, looking at me and Juliet. Juliet let go of me and walked over to Damon and kissed his cheek.

''So you're my daddy?" Juliet asked cutely. In a blur Damon embraced Juliet and put his face into her black hair, taking in her scent. She had the scent of vanilla and oranges.

''Yes, I'm your father." Damon looked at Juliet in the eyes. "Happy birthday, my little girl.''

Juliet let out a huff, backed up and crossed her arms.

''I am _not _a little girl. I am 110 today." Juliet argued. I then only remembered Stefan. He had the right to know his only niece.

Juliet looked over at Stefan and smiled, then walked over and put her hand out.

''I guess I'm using my real name. I'm Juliet Marie Salvatore. Your one and only niece.''

Stefan smiled. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, your only uncle.'' Stefan took Juliet's hand, but instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a hug. Juliet hugged back, but pulled away when her phone rang.

''It's _Katherine._" Juliet said the name with venom. That's my girl.

"Answer it. Put it on speaker." Damon sneered. Juliet did as she was told.

''Hello Katherine," Juliet said as calmly and civil as she could.

''_Juliet where are you? I thought we were going to the bar."_ Katherine said confused. So she has emotions? Juliet growled, she had Damon's temper alright.

'' I don't go to bars with liars!" Juliet snarled into the phone.

''_What are you talking about? I've never lied to you!" _ Katherine shouted. Juliet cursed.

''Yes! Yes you did! Don't tell me anything! I meet my mom and dad, they told me their stories. You're a selfish bitch!" Juliet growled then snarled. Someone's pissed. A sigh was heard on the other end of the phone.

''_I did lie about that, I admit it, but I didn't lie about Klaus.''_ Juliet froze at the name. Everyone looked at her. What was her connection to Klaus? Juliet's eyes held fear.

'' You're a liar! Klaus wants nothing to do with me!" Juliet screamed. Katherine chuckled. The bitch comes out after she lost her toy.

'' _Juliet, honey, you're the only supernatural able to perform necromancy. Imagine that. Klaus will want you. You're the only vampire who can raise the dead." _ Katherine laughed. We stared at Juliet. Raise the dead?

"Go to hell!" Juliet yelled and ended the call. Juliet had tears on her eyes, but didn't let them come out.

Damon looked at his daughter.

''Raise the dead?'' He asked. Juliet took in a breath and regained her pose.

''Yes, raise the dead. I can bring the dead out of the ground, control them. I can see and hear ghost.'' Juliet shrugged it off.

''That makes you special." Bonnie sneered. Juliet growled then laughed bitterly.

''Special? What make me special? It makes me a freak.'' Juliet shook her head.

''How are you able to do it? Raise the dead?" Elena asked. Juliet looked at her.

''I started to see ghost when I was five, but it never bothered me. When I was sixteen I raised the dead in my sleep by accident. At eighteen I was turned into a vampire, but I was still able to do what I was doing, seeing, talking to ghost, and putting them back into their body.'' Juliet explained. We all stayed quite.

'' OK! I know this isn't the time, but it's Juliet's birthday! Let's throw a freaking party!" Caroline shouted. We jumped, except Damon and Juliet. Like father, like daughter.

**(A/n) This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the party. If you have any idea's for the party, like who should come, maybe ruin the party, who gets drunk, who kisses who. Yeah, so any ideas tell me please. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Before Party

**The Sacred Blood**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated like in a month! Oh my god I hope you can forgive me, school has been hectic so I hope this is good for right now. **

** Chapter 6: The Before Party**

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I was getting very annoyed with Caroline right now. All she keeps talking about was the party she was going to throw for me. Right now I was sat down in a salon chair and Caroline played with my hair.

"Curled or straighten?" Caroline asked. I swear in a minute I'm going to snap and someone's going to get bit. *Cough* Caroline. *Cough*

"I really don't care, Caroline. Just do whatever comes to mind." I said trying to be nice. My mom looked like she was trying not to smile. I glared playfully and she pretended to be cry. I instantly smiled and so did she. When I see Katherine, that b**** is dead.

"OWWWW!" I yelled as Caroline yanked my hair with a curler. She instantly let go of the strand. Caroline petted my hair in apology.

"I'm so sorry Julie." Caroline said using her nick-name she gave to me. I glared and snapped at Caroline.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. Katherine use to call me by that name. Caroline looked hurt and nodded sadly. I sighed.

"Care, I didn't mean to be rude, but that is what Katherine always called me." I said to her kindly. Caroline nodded her head, understanding.

"I understand Juliet." Caroline said. The she smiled brightly.

"I'm going to call you Ju Ju!" Caroline announced and I instantly groaned. My mom laughed and I glared at her for real this time. My mother left the room chucking and then Caroline brought out the curler again. I shook my head and sat down.

~ A Hour Later~

It took one hour for my hair to get curled then the real nightmare began. The dress. Caroline got out a white dress.

"I got this for your birthday." Caroline said. It was a white cocktail dress that came up to the middle of my thigh, a purple ribbon around the waist and a big sparkly diamond on the ribbon. I squealed in excitement and grabbed the dress and rushed to put it on. When I had it on, I was absolutely stunning.

"Thanks so much!" I yelled tackling Caroline to the floor in a giant hug. _**Crash.**_

Me and Caroline shoot up and zoomed down stairs. There in the living room was a big russet wolf. _**Jake. **_And a curly hair vampire I have never seen.

"Jake!" I and my mom said in unison. We looked at each other and thing just got awkward between us. _**How does she know him? **_I though then shook my head clearing that thought away. The curly haired vampire turned to me and smiled.

"Ah, there she is, the birthday girl." The vampire said. I glared, not like him already. Jake growled at the vampire too. The next thing I know is that the vampire is gone.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. Dad shrugged.

"That's Klaus." He said and I nodded. Everything was quiet and the vampires were eyeing the wolf.

"Would you calm down? He's just my boyfriend." I said hugging the wolf around its neck. I was instantly pulled back and my father threw Jake across the room.

"JAKE!" I screamed and pushed my father away and ran to Jake. He shifted back and I covered him with a blanket that was on a chair.

"Juliet." Jake said and kissed me. I kissed back and we kissed until someone coughed from behind us. I broke the kiss apart as I realized I was kissing my naked boyfriend in front of my friends and family.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked calming Damon down. My dad was glaring daggers at Jake.

"This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend." I said. The looked at Jake.

"Jake, that's my dad, Damon; those are my friends, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Alaric. And that's my mom, Isabella." I said. Mom and Jacob looked at each other, both pair of eyes wide.

"You both know each other?" I said quietly, hurt by this information for some reason. I got up.

"I'm just going to go upstairs." I said going up. Caroline fallowed.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I looked at Bella, then at the guy next to her glared at me and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella sighed and told everyone to go out of the room. They did after she got scary and she told the vampire she was with to go to, mush to his disagreement.

After they all left, Bella turned to me and smiled sadly.

"I never thought the next time I saw you would be that you and my daughter were together." Bella said.

"When did Juliet find out about you being her real mother?" I asked.

"Earlier today. She's adjusting well." Bella said. I sighed.

"I'm guessing you're a vampire?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes, and that's my boyfriend I never really broken up with." Bella said. I was about to ask something but she stopped me.

"A story for another time." Bella said then continued.

"I'm guessing Juliet's your imprint from that little box in your pocket." Bella said smirking. I nodded.

"Talk to her father about that." She said leaving the room other for her boyfriend to come in.

"Jacob, I'm ….Damon." He said, trying to hide disgust on his face. I nodded.

"I want to get your approval to ask Juliet to marry me." I said getting to the point. He sighed.

"I don't like you, but you make my daughter happy. Hell, you know her more than me. I say, if she's happy, I'm happy." Damon said grinning and leaving. I knew that I was going to make Juliet's birthday a night to remember.

**(A/n) I'm very sorry for not updating but if you like this chapter pleases review. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, which is the party, please review. Ideas for the story? Review. Thank you to everyone who's waited.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

**The Sacred Blood**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. Oh and check out my new story, The Last Salvatore. Review!**

This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
>That I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<p>

**The Party**

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I sat in my room upstairs as the music pounded in my ears. I know I'm acting like a spoiled child but still, I saw the love in Jake's eyes when he looked at my mother. And to be honest, it hurt. I was never one to care about boys, but Jake was my one and only.

I sighed and fixed myself. Tonight was my party and I'm going to be the typical party girl. My goal tonight, get drunk. I walked to my door and opened it, then made my way down stairs. There were a lot of people. I smiled as I saw Caroline and nodded my head in thank you. She smiled and waved it off.

"Happy birthday!" People yelled when they noticed me. I smiled but when I saw Jacob, I walked the other way. Towards the bar, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I walked around taking a swing and smiled at the familiar taste on my tongue. Alcohol makes me happy, any day, any time. I finished the bottle and went to Caroline. She smiled and perked up.

"Thanks Care, for all…..this." I said making a hand gestures all over the place. She smiled.

"No problem. Just rember to save me a dance." Caroline said with a playful wink as Tyler pulled her to the dance floor. I smiled at them and saw Jacob walking towards me, and I walked away and lost him in the crowed. My mom and dad were dirty dancing. Ewe.

"Yuck." I said sitting next to Elena. She laughed.

"Yuck what?" Elena asked and I pointed to my parents and she laughed at my reaction.

"Like you don't do that," Elena teased rolling her eyes. I blushed and shook my head in denial.

"N-no! I don't." I stuttered. Elena looked at me and laughed pointing. Someone's drunk.

"Liar! Yes you do!" She grinned. I don't like that look. "With _Jacob._" She sang. I faced palmed myself and smiled slightly. Then Elena grabbed an other shot and I took it from her.

"No, you had too much already." I said and drank her shot for her. She grumbled, stomped her foot and crossed her arms. I couldn't help but laugh and drink an other in front of her and she pouted. I smiled and got up and told the people serving liquor not to give Elena anymore and they nodded, obeying.

I was walking around and drinking an other bottle of vodka. I was smiling like crazy and was pulled outside all of a sudden. When I looked I saw Jacob. I groaned and sighed. I didn't want to talk to him, not now, but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever.

"Yes Jacob?" I said with no emotion. Jake looked at my face.

"I don't get why you're mad. Why are you mad?" Jake asked looking confused and it broke my heart. I wanted to hug him but decided to not. I wanted answers.

"Because, I say the way you looked at my mom!" I exclaimed. He looked confused then realization came across his face. Jake put a hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

"I use to love her before I meet you, but I love you and you only. I don't want to be with anyone else other than you." Jacob said. I shook my head.

"I saw you look at her like you looked at me. Love." I said and he sighed.

"I see her as a sister. Not anything else." He paused. "I know how to make up for it." Jake said.

"How?" I asked but never got an answer because Jake fell to his knees all of a sudden and I saw a tranquilizer dart in his back. Then I felt something hit my back then a gunshot and an other prickle. It burned. Vervain. I think.

Everything became hazy and I felt myself fall. Funny how no one is out here.

"Leave the boy. Master only wants the girl." A guy said. And I felt myself slip into the darkness.

**A Hour Later**

I woke up in a bed and heard voices down stairs. I could tell I was in a second story because of the way the voices floated through the house. I got up and threw the sheets off me and walked into the hall. The voices didn't seem familiar, so I fallowed them down stairs. I walked into a room that smelled like cake.

"Happy Birthday!" Katherine said and I growled in warning. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Klaus." Katherine said and looked over and a guy and he nodded.

"You may go Katherine. You're free." He said and I snarled at her as I realized what was happening.

"You bitch!" I yelled

**Isabella's P.O.V**

We couldn't find Juliet. We had found Jacob outside unconscious, and when he woke up we asked him what happened and he said someone shot him and everything went black. I sighed. I just got my daughter back and now she's gone….again. I let out a frustrated growl.

"I swear it was Klaus." Damon said.

"We can't be too sure. Katherine?" Elena said. No one knew exactly but it was either Klaus or Katherine. My phone buzzed.

_Hmmm, dear Juliet here is fine. Trust me; no harm will come to her._

_~Klaus_

I showed Damon and he growled.

"Dammit!" He yelled hitting the wall.

**(A/n) Okay thanks to who is reading. Please review. Oh and Our Angel Bella and Bella's Secret Life will soon be updated. And I just want to put this out there; I have a role-play forum for the Vampire Diaries. **

**All you have to do is come claim a character not claimed and role-play with him or her. Or you make your own character. If you have any questions please ask in a review or pm me or go to the forum and ask. Here is the link.**

** forum/Vampire_Diaries_Role_Play/105599/**

**I hope this works if I doesn't tell me or go to my page and it's posted in there. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hearts Intertwine

**The Sacred Blood**

**Thanks you to who reviewed! It means a lot and thanks to those who favorite, added author, or alerted! Fallow me on face book and twitter, the links will be on my profile. I hope to chat sometime.**

**Chapter 8: Hearts Intertwine**

When this night passes

You will come to wake me

By stepping on the tears I shed one by one

When that door opens

The lights will reach me

And forever after

I will live happily

When the clock rings twelve

I'll awake from my dreams

And amidst the blessings of others

We will be dancing together

I breathe ( You will never know)

I am alive (Everyone fails to love)

I can believe in at least that truth

Nothing last forever, nothing really matters

Maybe because the road that leads to me is perilous

You are lost

But one day, I will be smiling

As I fall asleep in your arms

I can not go (I will never know)

In case this wait bursts like a bubble

Nothing last forever, nothing really matters

Nothing last forever, nothing really matters

Nothing last forever, nothing really matters

Cruel fairy tale~ by IU

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I stared at Katherine with hatred, but honestly I felt hurt and betrayed. I remember the day we made a promise. A promise that no matter what, we would always be there for each other, but I was lied to…

_*Flashback*_

_August 15, 1875_

_I was sitting in my bedroom in the small apartment Katherine got us in Chicago while we stayed here. I couldn't help but stare out the window at the people who had blood coursing through their veins. I wanted to attack those people, but I didn't want to kill them. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at the door._

"_Come in." I said silently. Katherine came in and sat across from me and sighed when I turned to look out to window._

"_Why do you isolate me from everyone Kat?" I asked as Katherine gently grabbed my hand. "_

"_Because Juliet, your still a new born. You'll kill everyone, then feel guilty." Katherine told me with complete honesty. I didn't answer. It's been a month since I was turned but never once have I really been outside. Katherine feared I'd kill everyone, but she still tried to teach me by keeping me in a building filled with humans. Katherine says baby steps to become in control for the inner demon, the soulless monster._

"_Juliet, promise me something." Katherine said gently out of nowhere, causing me to look at her with a eyebrow raised._

'_Go on.' I say giving her my complete attention. Katherine nodded._

"_Promise me that no matter what, you'll stay loyal to me. No lies, no backstabbing. Only truth and friendship. Promise me that even though we'll go through hardships, that you'll always stay by my side, through out anything. And in return I'll protect you and stand by you side. I'll never backstab you or sell you out." Katherine declared, holding her pinky out. It was right then I believed her, and trusted her with my future. I was being to dependent. I inner locked my pinky with her own._

"_I promise." I said smiling and Katherine smiled too. "As do I." Katherine said pulling me into a hug._

_*End of Flashback*_

I glared at Katherine with tears. Klaus -obviously sensing the tension building up-, got up,

"I'll give you two time." He said leaving. And when Klaus left the property, he made sure the hybrids were on guard, so I couldn't leave. That's when Katherine tried to hug me and I slapped her so hard you could hear the hit echo in the room. Katherine had a look of disbelief on her face, holding her cheek. I could see a faint handprint.

"Juliet…. Why?" Katherine asked. I look at her, anger took over my body and I slammed her against the wall and snarled.

" I trusted you! You brought me to _him_! You betrayed me! You broke your promise!" I yelled in her face. Katherine looked confused.

"Promise?" She asked like a clueless child who was acting like they forgot to clean their room. I growled and brought Katherine towards myself then slammed her back into the wall, leaving a crack.

" Juliet stop! Stop this madness!" Katherine hissed. That's when I brought my fangs out, veins around my eyes.

" Why? You're the one who made me crazy! It's _your _fault! Everything is _your _fault!" I screamed. Katherine laughs.

"So finally you brake? You finally lose that _little _piece of humanity, that you would attack your own mother?" Katherine asks smirking. I slapped her again.

" You are _not _my mother." I sneered, letting Katherine go. Katherine laughed lightly.

" I was the one to raise you, Was I not?" Katherine pushed. I clenched my fists, trying to restrain myself.

"No my mother is Isabella Sawn and my father is Damon Salvatore." I said with no emotion, Katherine stared at me.

"You really are his daughter. Quite a temper." Katherine says walking towards me.

"Get out," I said knowing I couldn't leave. Katherine being here just made it worse. My words made Katherine stopped moving.

"What? You really want me to go?" Katherine asks as if it is the hardest thing to believe,

"Yes you idiot. That's why you brought me here, so you could have your freedom. Leave. Go. I don't want to see you again. You pathetic excuse of a person. You're a coward." I say turning towards Katherine. She looked hurt.

"Go. Leave." I said pointing to the door. Katherine just stood there.

'I've lost you for good. Haven't I?" Katherine asks.

"Can you be more stupid? Of course you have. All those year I've spent with you were lies, there in the past." I said and Katherine walks out the door, and hopefully out of my life.

I had tears in m eyes as realization hit me. My life has been a lie. The only truth in it was Jacob. He's the only truth I've ever had. The only person to show me kindness and I was pushing his away. I felt a pang in my chest and I clung to the skin were my heart would be. I still remember the day I meet Jacob.

_*Flashback*_

_July 15, 2011_

_I was walking in the forest in a place called la Push. I was trying to hunt but I couldn't, seeing as there were no animals around. I usually drink human blood but I'm starving. Then a huge russet wolf was in front of me, frozen, looking into my eyes. Slowly I reached out my hand and petted his fur. _

_He grunted at my touch and leaned into the touch, then he took off behind a tree. A couple minutes later a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and was tan came out with just shorts. He was hot, the I realized this was the wolf. I gasped._

"_Amazing. You're a wolf but can shift when ever you please? Am I correct?" I asked. He never took his eyes off me._

"_Who are you?" The sexy hottie asked. I smirked._

" _I'm Juliet. I guess I don't really have a last name." I say shrugging. _

"_Why's that?" He asks me. I give him a look._

"_That's not really your business is it? Who are you?" I ask smiling with a real smile. He smiles back._

"_Jacob. Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake."_

_*End of Flashback*_

My knees wobbled as I slumped to the ground. Tears on my face as I thought about Jake, how I treated him, the greatest person I've ever meet. And now, I don't know if I could ever say sorry. Would I be killed here? Will I be able to tell Jacob I love him one last time? I cried more as I heard Klaus come through the front door. Because honestly, for the first time in my life, I was scared.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Damon kept breaking stuff, and I couldn't help but sigh and smile. It brought back memories of how we meet when we were human. The only difference, it wasn't breaking stuff, it was stealing stuff.

_*Flashbacks*_

_December 16,1859_

_I was working at the local clinic center in little town Mystic Falls. It was just any other day, that was until I saw a certain late teen/early adult, trying to but some medication into his raincoat jacket. I sighed and shook my head. I really hate shop lifters, but he was so… dashing. I just couldn't help myself, so I let my mind wander. I mentally slapped myself and got those thoughts out of my head. I walked around the counter and to stand beside the dashing man._

"_Sir, if I were you. I'd make it less obvious that I was stealing something." I pointed out, acting like I was restocking the shelves. The guy laughed._

"_Well I guess I was going the whole ' stealing and not getting caught' thing very bad." The gut said putting the stuff he got back._

_I looked at what he put back, only to see it was pain medication. It helped reduce pain in the head, stomach, or any part in the body. I ignored his answer and looked at him._

"_Pain medication? Now why in the world would you need that?" I asked just being nosy for the hell of it. The guy shrugged. I sighed._

"_Maybe you should go." I said. The guy turned towards me._

"_Miss meet me in the small dinner at the end of town." the guy demanded. That's when I saw his eyes, his whole face for the first time. The first thing I noticed was his piercing blue eyes. I felt like they could never end, and could get lost in them forever. Then a thought came to mind._

"_Sir, may I ask your name?" I asked and he let out a small chuckle._

" _I'm Damon Salvatore. You miss?" Damon says. Such a dashing name._

"_Isabella Marie Sawn. Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." I say smiling and he smiles back._

"_It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Sawn." He says._

_*End of Flashback*_

It seems like it was just yesterday. Thinking about this made me think about what happened in that dinner.

_*Flashback*_

_December 16, 1859_

_After work was done I headed over to the small dinner Damon told me to meet him at. It was only about four thirty, I would be early. I laughed to myself, I was never early too anything. I had walked for a other twenty minutes until I entered the dinner. I looked around to find Damon, only to se him in a booth in a corner._

_I walked over to him and sat across from him. He never looked up._

" _At first I thought you were a no show." Damon says and I look at him with a eyebrow raised._

"_What?" Damon asks and I shook my head._

"_Why ask me here?" I asked, eyes narrowed. Damon smirked._

"_Feisty little thing. I asked you here because I want to know why you didn't turn me in when you saw me." Damon says getting straight to the point. I smiled and snapped my fingers._

" _I remembered!" I say and get something out and hand it to Damon. He looks at it and gives me a look, holding the pain medication._

" _I don't know you all that well, but if it helps whoever needs it, it's worth getting in trouble for.'' I say smiling and Damon nodded._

" _Thanks Isabella." Damon says and I nodded. We sat in silence._

" _Isabella, would you mind if I asked you to go on a date with me? This week, at the Lockwood' ball." Damon asks and I nod._

" _It would be a honor Mr., Salvatore.''_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was going to go into a other flashback until Jacob smashed the wall and Damon looked more pissed.

"Why are we all sitting here? Juliet has been taken! We need to do _something!_" Jacob yells. I get up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, calm down. She's going to be fine. Right now we need to lay low and think about how we are going to get her out." I say calmly, but I honestly was worried and wanted my daughter back.

" Jacob, how did you and Juliet get together?'' Caroline asks all of a sudden. The question looked like it took Jacob by surprise. It sure did to me.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

The blonde vampire's question took me back. I was going to answer when I was pulled into a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_August 5,2011_

_We were walking down Lu Push, laughing and joking with each other. That's when I decided to tell Juliet about the imprint. I turned towards Juliet. _

"_Juliet, can I tell you something?" I asked. Juliet turned towards me and smiled the smile that could brighten anyone's day._

"_Sure Jake." She said and interlocked our hands._

"_Remember the day we meet?" I asked an she giggled._

"_Sure I do! You were a wolf." Juliet said. I smiled._

'_I haven't told you about imprinting yet." I said to Juliet, who stopped and looked at me. She cocked her head to the side. Juliet was very cute._

"_Imprinting?" She asks with a confused look. I smiled and nodded._

" _it's were a wolf finds their mate." I explained. Juliet nodded then frowned._

"_Who is she?" Juliet asks with a hint of jealousy. I playfully thought. I got it on the arm so I looked at Juliet._

" _It's you Juliet.'' I said to my mate. She looked at me then hugged me. I hugged her back and she was smiling. I then looked down and her and tilted her chin up, so I was looking down to her. I then leaned in and gently kissed Juliet, who wrapped her arms around my neck._

" _I love you Jake." Juliet whispered and I rested my forehead onto hers._

" _I love you Juliet." I_

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked at the blonde vampire.

" Now isn't the time. We need to find Juliet." I demanded and they nodded. Damon giving me looks that I easily ignore. It was then I was determined to get my mate back. And if I had to call for the pack, I will.

**(a/n) So it's 12:04 a.m over here and I'm beat. I think this is a really great chapter to add in the story, just to go into so flashbacks. Anyway tell me, should the pack be called in? Should the Cullen's come in this story? Please review. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Calling In The Back Up

**The Sacred Blood**

**I am sorry for the long wait! I've been busy but here's an update.**

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I glared at the floor watching as Klaus's feet came into my view. I wanted to run. Wanted to fight, but most of all I wanted was to just get the hell out of here. I wanted to get away from Klaus.

"Hello love." Klaus cooed walking up to me. I didn't look up at him; I just wanted Klaus to go away. A hand curled under my chin as Klaus forced me to look up at him. My eyes meet his cold ones. They say that the eyes are the doors to the soul, but looking into Klaus's I saw nothing. All I could see was a soulless monster. A ruthless creature out for bloodshed. Someone who didn't care how many died in order to get what they wanted.

I jerked my chin away from his grasp, but Klaus snatched my chin, more tightly this time, making me hold my gaze with his. We didn't say anything, just looked at each other. I wanted Klaus to let me go, to stop touching me. I felt icky already, and with him touching me it doesn't help at all. Klaus smirked at me, but it slowly turned into a grin and he tightened his grip, making me whimper.

"I believed I said hello, Love." Klaus says squatting to meet my height. My responds was spitting in Klaus's face.

"I heard you Klaus, I just didn't want to answer some low life ***hole." I snapped at Klaus. Klaus looked at me, and then I was being held up by my neck. Klaus was holing me up, gripping my neck, my feet dangling in the air. I clawed at his hands as he looked into my eyes.

"You will stop talking back. You will obey me." Klaus compelled. I tried fighting against it, tried ripping my eyes away from him but sadly I couldn't.

"I will stop talking back. I will obey you." I said against my will, tears in my eyes as Klaus dropped me to my feet. I landed with a hard thud, making Klaus smile sinisterly at me.

"Good girl." Klaus says with a smile. "Now stay put here love, I have business to attend to." And with that, Klaus left.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Everyone was just quiet, thinking about what to do. Damon then said something and I looked at him.

"Repeat what you just said, I didn't hear it." I said and Damon nods.

"I say we just stake Klaus, kill him temporarily and get Juliet back." Damon says and everyone in the room besides me and Jacob, shake their head. Stefan spoke up.

"You know that won't work Damon, Klaus is always a step ahead. He probably has her tied up already." Stefan says and Damon growls, pinning Stefan to the wall.

"You would know that perfectly well, wouldn't you Stefan? You were his bitch after all!" Damon snarled into Stefan's face. Stefan growled and shoved Damon across the room, I growled and broke a wooden chair leg and went for Stefan, but he moved and had me pinned into the floor.

"Get off Stefan!" I yelled but Stefan pressed me harder into the floor. I could hear Damon growl again and the weight of Stefan was lifted off me, and then a grunt. I looked to the side and saw Stefan staked in his lower stomach.

"Will everyone just stop!" Tyler yelled. "This isn't helping us at all you guys! We need to get Juliet out of there and know the reason why Klaus wants to her!" Tyler yelled and Jake sent him a grateful smile and Tyler nodded. Then Bonnie spoke up as Stefan got the stake out.

"What if Juliet being there isn't bad? She could get information and help us kill Klaus for good." Bonnie suggested and I shook my head right away.

"No." Jacob snapped. "No way in hell are you leaving her there by herself." Jacob says and looks at me. I know what he was thinking. Caroline groaned.

"We are going to need more people to help us out you know!" She says and Jacob grins. "I know some people." He says and I sigh, knowing some people.

"So do I." I say sadly and Jacob gives me a look.

"No, Bella, not them." He groans. "Anyone but them." He whined and everyone else looked confused. I smiled sadly.

"They will help Jacob I know they will." I say and look at Damon. "If it's okay with you, can I call for more help?" I ask and Damon smiles, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Of course you can. Anything to get our daughter back." Damon says and I smile, walking out of the room, out of the house into the woods. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to a number someone left behind and pressed the call button, placing the phone on my ear. I listened to the dial tone, my heart beating rapidly. Then that familiar bell like voice was talking.

"Hello_?" _She asked on the other end. I smiled a sad smile.

"Alice, it's nice to hear your voice again." I say and I heard some sharp intakes in the phone.

"_Bella, it's nice to hear you too. Is there something you need? Shopping advice maybe?" _Alice asked and I laughed, it was bitter.

"Oh how I wish it was shopping advice, but no I need your help. I need your help getting my daughter back."

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I was going to die here by myself with a bunch of leeches. Not Juliet's family, but the Cullen's. God, I hated that last name so bad. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I wasn't going to ask for permission to call the pack. I walked out of the house and deep into the woods and took my old cell phone out. I dialed a number Sam made us all memorize and pressed the talk button.

"_Jake? What's wrong? You never call." _Sam asks and I wanted to growl.

" They got her Sam, someone took Juliet!" I yelled and I heard another growl. The pack was there.

"What_ do you mean someone took Juliet Jacob!? How long has she been missing?" _ Sam asked angry. I sucked in a breath.

"About a day and a half." I say and I heard something break. The pack loved Juliet as much as I did, like everyone imprinted on her but saw her as a sister.

"_Stay where you are. We are on our way. Where you at Jacob?" _Sam asked. I rubbed my face.

"Mystic Falls Virginia." I answer and the line goes dead. _Oh Juliet, I hope you're okay._

**(A/n) I know I haven't updated in a while, but schools been hard so far. Anyway, I know people are waiting on my fanfic, Bella's Secret Life, well I have the chapter typed on my main computer, but I got in trouble and it was taken away. I'm using my mom's laptop but I'll try to get Bella's Secret Life updated by the 10 of October. I love you all for read and please leave any ideas or comments. Let's see if we can pass the 100 mark! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Turn It Off

**Ah! It's been forever since an update on **_**The Sacred Blood**_**! And for that, I am very sorry my dear readers. It's been nearly two years since an update, so I won't keep you too long- but I'd like to thank all of the readers for reviewing and fallowing! **

Chapter 10: Turn It Off

Alice P.O.V

My family and I sat around in the living room of our residence in Atlanta. It was a new residence we recently got since Carlisle managed to get a job at the local hospital. No matter how many years he's been a doctor, I knew he could never get tired of it because I honestly believe that Carlisle feels humanity by saving others.

Emmett and Jasper sat around on the couch, two play station controllers in their hands as they played the new version of Call of Duty. It fallowed with Emmett cursing every time Jasper killed him and gained a point.

Rosalie sat beside Esme looking at magazine articles of various things from decorations to cooking to the latest fashioned trends. They both agreed and disagreed on certain things, commenting their opinions. Esme really wanted to redecorate this house and refurnish it.

Carlisle spent his time looking over the town's history after learning of the reputation of the town over, Mystic Falls. Apparently they have a lot of frequent animal attacks and missing people. Of course, us vampires get suspicious when hearing of animal attacks and missing people. It mostly meant a vampire went off the rails, losing their control and went on a rampage.

And Edward- well Edward was quiet most days now. He rarely came out of his room, mostly only to feed. He missed Bella. We all did, but don't get us wrong. We know it's for her safety, we understood that when we left, but still- it hurt. Bella was family and we left her behind. At first, everyone was sad, even Rosalie (who had just begun to warm up to Bella). Emmett would crack a joke for weeks. Jasper was over whelmed with emotions from everyone else. Carlisle and Esme were sad but they knew they'd have to move on at some point. I was devastated, because she was actually the first friend I made in a long time and actually formed a bond with.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I recognized that ring tone, last time I heard it was a few months ago when Bella called and left the voice mail saying she understood why we left and this time, it would be best for herself as well. She'd sounded more mature.

"Hello?" I answer like a question, acting like I didn't know who was calling.

"_Alice."_ Bella's soft voice came from the phone, catching everyone's attention. Emmett and Jasper paused their game, Rosalie and Esme put the articles down and even Edward came out of his room. "_It's nice to hear your voice again_."

"Bella, it's nice to hear you too!" I chirped happily. "Is there anything you need? Shopping advice maybe?"

I heard her sigh, and it was the first time I really actually heard the sadness in her voice.

"_Oh how I wish it was shopping advice, but no. I need your help._" She paused, and I heard the accent in her voice and the maturity. "_I need your help getting my daughter back_."

My eyes widen, she has a daughter and we weren't even gone nine months. I glanced at my family, also seeing their shock. Even Rosalie looked a little envious; it was natural though- she's always wanted a child.

"_Please_ _Alice. I just got her back after so many years only to have her be ripped away from me_ _again. Please_." Bella was begging, I could hear the desperation in her voice. It made me sad, so I said the first thing on my mind.

"Of course Bella. We'll help you. Where are you at?" I ask. I glance at my family. Maybe I should have asked if it was okay with them, but I already knew they'd agree. It was Bella after all.

"_Mystic Falls Virginia look for the Salvatore Boarding House. I promise to answer any questions you have, because I know you have them._" Bella hung up with a soft click.

I look at my phone for a second and glance at my family. They all are looking at me, and I'd think it would have been Edward to get up first and say let's go and help but no. It was Rosalie.

"For once, I want to help Bella." She says standing up. "She's a mother who lost her child; I know that now she isn't the same girl we left. So let's go and get some answers."

For once, there was no argument among us, we actually all agreed. When Rosalie turned on her heel, I fallowed being followed by the other to each to the garage. At least she was close by.

"Alice, I'm sure everything will be fine." Jasper whispers, gently taking my hand.

I nod. "I surely hope so Jasper."

Juliet's P.O.V

Right now I absolutely hated everything to do with Klaus. At first, he showed hospitality and took care of me, but when I refused to use my ability to raise the dead- Klaus became aggressive. That's when I refused to feed, which only pissed him off more. Now, I wasn't allowed to be by myself in a room, he'd always have a hybrid watch over me.

"Can you leave?" I growled standing in the restroom. The damn hybrid decided to stick around while I took a shower.

"Klaus told me to stay with you at all-time in case you try to escape."

I groaned getting more irritated.

"This restroom has no windows, and one door! Where the hell am I going to escape from? Am I going to go down the shower drain?" I watched as he grew confused, I swear this was one dumb hybrid. "Get a brain, put one and one together and stand on guard _outside _the restroom door."

Realization came over his face and he nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind him. Slowly I slipped into the shower after striping my clothing, letting the water rain down on me; my muscles relaxing once the warmth touched my skin. I've been here for almost a week, and I missed my family dearly and the pack. I missed Jake. I over reacted with him about my mother. Maybe if I hadn't been so damn stubborn I would be in his arms inside of with Klaus.

Maybe I could try to get out, to escape. Klaus was rarely here, always back here and where ever it was he went. All I had to do was take down the hybrids here, and run. Maybe it was time to use my ability I'd always feared.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Quickly I dried my skin, putting the set of clothing I'd brought with me on. Klaus had actually gotten me clothing. I wasn't about to be prisoner for long. I was done being weak in his eyes.

"Can you move? You're blocking the way." I growled to the stupid hybrid. He moved, and an idea formed in my head. I could take him down easily. Katherine always taught me how to kill, but of course, he'd only be dead temporarily. My mood turned even sourer at the thought of Katherine but I didn't dwell much on that.

Letting my instincts take over, I pounced onto the hybrid's back, placing both hands onto the sides of his head- sharply twisting to the right. I got a satisfactory crack in return. Quickly I ran down the halls, trying to find the way out of this huge house. It was easy to get lost. The only fact I liked about Klaus was that he didn't keep many hybrids around since he didn't have many left after he lost some due to the fact that they were succefully killed. Either by Klaus himself or other people.

"Juliet is Jordan?" Another hybrid, female, came into view, and didn't hesitate to grab the vase – hitting her upside her head.

"Dead." I snarled, swiftly getting ahold of her neck and squeezed until the bones cracked. I kept going, this time I was by the door.

Why didn't I try to escape earlier was still a mystery to me. Maybe because I thought if I did- surely I would have been killed- but right now I wasn't scared of death, I wanted to get out to see the ones I cared about. I could die either way.

I broken the door with vampire strength, and thank god for my luck it was night. Klaus took my daylight ring. If it had been day, this attempt for escape would have been for nothing. I ran into the night, blindly going into the woods trying to find my way to the Salvatore Boarding House. Distantly, I heard a hybrid calling Klaus- his enraged voice saying he'd take care of it himself.

I stopped for a second once I reached a clearing, a very familiar one. Katherine took me here when I was six. It was near the Salvatore's. I'd been close to them then, all this time. I know I should have kept running but I stood here, looking around at the moonlit grass, with patches of flowers. I heard it then, the rushing footsteps that came from the direction of Klaus's estate, and I ran in an angle.

Within seconds, the outline on my father's house, of my newfound home, came into view. I was tired, my legs ached, and it was because I hadn't feed since I'd refused too.  
>"Juliet!" Klaus snapped. I risked a glance behind me. He was too close. I was so close too.<p>

I turned back to look forward, despite Klaus hot on my heels, I didn't bother to use the front door- I fallowed the voices inside trying to devise a plan that would save me and in that moment I felt loved. I pushed that aside, hurtling myself through the living room window, crashing into someone.

"Juliet!" Multiple voices called me, but too late. Klaus had me by neck- lifting me from the ground. I clawed at his hand.

"Anyone dares make a move, I'll kill her."

No One's P.O.V

After Bella had hung up on the Cullen's she sighed deeply. She was just so worried about Juliet. Centuries, she spent think Katherine killed Juliet or turned her into a monster- but no. Juliet had turned into a remarkable young woman who was strong and independent but had a few flaws but doesn't everyone have flaws? It killed Bella inside when Juliet went missing, when Klaus took her because she'd honestly believe Klaus was going to kill Juliet.

"I just called the pack; they should be here very soon." Jacob says, reentering the room, glancing at Bella. "Bells, how about the Cullen's?"

Bella nodded. "Alice says they were coming, they should be here very soon."

Elena was with Stefan upstairs with Bonnie who was currently trying to do a locator spell. No matter how hard she tried, Bonnie just couldn't get an exact location on the Salvatore daughter. She was either near one spot or at another spot. Klaus likely got a witch to put a spell up that would through Bonnie off.

"I can't." Bonnie vexed. "I can't get an exact location!"

Elena stepped forward. "Bonnie, it's okay. Just keep trying."

Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler had gone out to look for Klaus himself.

Bella was being hugged by Damon, who was a worried father. He'd barely met his daughter.

"I'm sure she's okay." Damon tried to reassure. He wanted to believe this, truly. But he didn't even know if it was true or not.

"Maybe." Bella whispers. "Maybe not."

Jacob popped into their view, getting both of the vampire parent's attention. Jacob hadn't been doing so well, and Bella knew it was because of the imprint. He couldn't bear the distance. It felt has if he'd been ripped into two, missing the other half. The sunshine had left Jacob's the world, so had the anchor that held him down.

"The pack is here, so are the Cullen's. Apparently they both have great timing." Jacob let them know before answering the door.

The pack was currently glaring at the Cullen's, who glared back at the pack. Bella could sense the tension, even see it between them.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Rosalie asks once she sees Bella. "Mutts belong at home."

Bella sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"My daughter happens to be Jacob's imprint. It natural for the pack to be here." Bella explained, nodding to Sam, who nodded back. "But that's beyond matters. We called you here to help was locate Juliet."

By now Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena had come down stairs, standing with Damon behind Bella. Bella stood there, so strongly trying not to run. She wanted her daughter back, that's all she wanted and she'd be satisfied for eternity.

"How could you have a daughter?" Esme questioned. "You're only eighteen."

Bella cracked a smile, glancing at Damon.

"I had my daughter a hundred and ten years ago when I was human with Damon, who had also been human at the time. When Juliet was born, a woman named Katherine decided she wanted Damon for herself, so she compelled Damon to forget about me and our daughter." Bella smiles sadly. "When he died with his brother, they had vampire blood, note that that's the way our type of vampires is turned, and they came back.

Naturally, his memory came back since once you are turned, and compulsion wears off- and memories that were forgotten return. Besides that, that night Katherine faked her death, and came for my daughter. That day was the last night I held my infant daughter, that I took my last human breath.

I returned a vampire; I searched and searched for my Juliet to no avail. Now she was taken from me again, and I want her back."

The Cullen's took in Bella's story, realizing that she wasn't just a fragile human. She'd been a vampire, a mother, trying to find her lost daughter. Rosalie had a new found respect for the woman in front of her.

"We'll help you, of course." Esme says, backed up with agreements from her adoptive children and husband.

"Us too." Sam spoke up. "Juliet is a member of this pack. She is dear to us just as well. Just tell us what to do."

Relief washed over both Bella and Jacob- the pack and the Cullen's basically agreed to work with each other.

"A man named Klaus took Juliet. We believe they are somewhere still in town." Bonnie speaks up. "But we are not sure where."

"We also know he mostly wants Juliet for her abilities, so we have to find her before she gives in." Stefan adds.

Sam gave a brief nod. "We know she's strong, but it's only a matter of time." Same looked at Jacob. "We'll patrol these woods from now on."

"What about Forks?" Jacob asks.

"Newbies are there patrolling." Seth grinned.

"Then patrolling it –"A loud crash cut Jacob off.

Elena went forward as something collided with her body, making her stumble. A groan came from above her, and Elena risked the glance and there was Juliet. Being held by her neck by Klaus like a rag doll.

"Juliet!" Elena said with other multiple voices.

Klaus gripped Juliet's neck tightly; Juliet in return tries to pry his fingers off.

"Anyone moves, I'll kill her." Klaus says, eyes narrowed on Juliet. "You're sly. I was waiting for you to make a move like this; it was only a matter of time. I was beginning to think you were to useless, maybe those abilities where a lie Katherine feed me."

Juliet snarled, and for the first time everyone, including Jacob saw something feral in Juliet as she kicked Klaus square in the chest- sending him backwards- falling to the floor.

"Juliet!" Jacob called, taking a step forward.

Klaus was up in seconds, having Juliet in a head lock.

"She's refused to feed, she's weak right now." Klaus smirked, an idea in his head. An evil idea. "Look at how she cares about you all. She loves you all so dearly, I mean- Juliet cried for her mother and father even her lover in her sleep. Maybe that's what's holding her back."

Juliet's eyes widen. "No." She whispers

"Maybe it's her humanity she so desperately clings to." Klaus turns Juliet around and before anyone could stop him.

"Turn it off." Klaus's eyes dilate. "Turn of your humanity. Be a true vampire. Live up to your Uncle Stefan's reputation."

"No!" Damon snarled, moving so fast- but not fast enough, Klaus was gone.

Bella watched horrified seeing the emotion leave Juliet's blue eyes. The fear, the pain, the love were just gone and now were void of emotion.

A burning sensation traveled up Juliet's throat, and she snarled at all of the people in the room in warning. A wonderful scent flowed into her nostrils, and her blues yes landed on the burnett she'd tumbled into. She was so close to her, and Juliet could tell even if she made a move at Elena, it would only take a few seconds for another vampire or werewolf to rip her away from Elena.

Juliet lunged at Elena in a split second, not caring when she pierced the skin on Elena's neck.

**Author's Note**

** Okay how was this new update? I hope this caused more drama for you readers to enjoy. What are your ideas on this emotionless Juliet?**

** Again I apologize for taking years to update, and I hope you all really enjoyed this update! It would also help to tell me any ideas to add or any plot twists.**

** Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Lust

**A/N**

**I am so sorry I took so long to update! I had a little bit of writers block and lost sight on the stories plot line, but now I have an idea of where this story will be heading. Thank you to all the readers, reviews, follows and favorites. It means the world to me! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I can only hope you like this chapter. **

**I hope enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Juliet.**

X

X

X

**X**

**X**

**X**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter Eleven: Blood Lust

Juliet Salvatore had attached herself onto Elena's neck, taking only a mere second for chaos to irrupt. The Cullen's had to drag Jasper outside of the Boarding House, restraining him from attacking Elena. The poor cold one was over whelmed by the feelings of bloodlust, mostly, because Juliet radiated off the most bloodlust.

"Juliet!" Jacob shouted, trying to pry his imprint away from the human girl.

It took help of Seth and Damon to wrestle the ebony haired girl off Elena, who was crying out in pain as Juliet viciously devoured her blood. Juliet's fangs were lodged deep in Elena's neck; she even shook her head like a dog playing with a chew toy. Elena screamed until Juliet retraced her fangs, and Stefan was at Elena's side in a second flat, catching her as she fell. Blood was gushing out of Elena's neck, a vital vein ripped open. Stefan didn't hesitate to bite into his wrist and feed Elena's his blood while watching the wound close up.

"Let me go!" Juliet snarled, struggling strongly against the holds of Damon and Seth who were trying to hand her off into the arms of Jacob. The Cullen's watched horrified with the pack as Bella walked with up to her daughter. Jasper had to be taken out of the Boarding House do to the over load of bloodlust, the downside of being an empathy.

"Juliet." Bella whispered, caressing Juliet's cheek as she snapped at Bella's hand.

"Don't touch me." Juliet hissed. "Let me go!"

Jacob had to hold on tighter as his imprint struggled, and it hurt him. Through the imprint bond, he could feel a piece of him slipping away, the piece where Juliet should be. He could feel her losing herself in the spiral of darkness; feel her humanity slipping away right before him. What hurt most about it, was that Jacob had absolutely no idea how to save her- rendering him useless. The Juliet in his arms was no longer the same one Jacob had come to love or whom the pack accepted and adored.

"Elena." Stefan whispered, carefully caressing her hair as she laid unconscious. Her heartbeat was steady in rhythm. Juliet's yelling was getting to be too much for him. "Calm her down!" Stefan snapped at Damon.

"What do you think we are trying to do brother!? This isn't as easy as it looks!" Damon yelled back, just as Juliet brought her foot back, hitting Jacob right where it hurts the most, breaking free.

As Jacob groaned on the floor in pain, Juliet went straight for the door. The pack tried to grab her without shifting, sure they were angry Juliet attacked a human but at the same time they knew this wasn't the real Juliet. Juliet was able to dodge the hands of the pack, just as Leah lunged at her. Juliet pivoted, backhanding Leah- sending the female werewolf crashing into the wall with a whimper. Then Juliet dropped to the floor, holding her head as pain filtered through.

"Stupid witch." Juliet muttered under her breath, willing herself to get up. "Nice try." With that, Juliet lunged at Bonnie, who had been focusing on the young Salvatore, and shoved her. With a final smirk, Juliet was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Damn it!" Damon growled

**X**

**X**

**X**

Juliet Salvatore smirked as she went back to the little house that Katherine owned in town. The same one were Juliet gratefully took her birthday present, where she bought all of Katherine's lies. A growl escaped the delicate lips of Juliet as the anger that was buried deep down resurfaced. She grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall. Unsatisfied, Juliet flipped over the desk- letting all the glass shatter. She smirked, not feeling a thing. Still having a spark of destruction inside her, Juliet raced around with her vampire speed and flipped and broke multiple things.

A chuckle erupted from Juliet as she walked up the stairs and into the room she had previously been staying. She looked distaste fully at her clothing she brought, wondering what the hell she had seen attractive in them. A thought formed in her head.

"Why not?" She asked herself, walking into Katherine's room. Easily, Juliet found something that would bring her prey to her, instead of her being the one to attract them.

After stripping down into her bra and panties, Juliet slipped on the skin tight dress, smirking at her reflection. She pushed her breasts up so they showed more, ruffled her hair so in looked like a sexy mess and ended up slipping into some high heeled shoes. Juliet perked up when she heard a pair of footsteps.

"Is everything okay in here?" It was the neighbor, a little old woman.

"It's fine." Juliet says, appearing behind the old woman- making the poor thing jump and place a hand over her heart.

"Good heavens you scared me sweetheart." The woman smiled. "Now, are you okay? I heard a lot of commotion from this house- and it looked as if it was vandalized."

Juliet nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. "Just fine and dandy here. Now, maybe you should be more worried about yourself and sticking your old nose where it doesn't belong."

The woman didn't even have time to scream as Juliet sunk her fangs into her delicate neck, not even bothering to feed for a whole minute before snapping the poor things neck. The little old woman was a lifeless heap on the ground, just adding to the new renovated look of the living. She added a slash of red.

"Not even good blood- tasted bitter, stale and like prunes." Juliet muttered, stepping over the body and wiped her mouth as she closed the house door. Juliet didn't even bother to lock the door.

"You killed me." The old women apparition says, now standing in front of Juliet. The old woman looked confused as to why she was still there, but Juliet wasn't about to explain the whole afterlife and moving on towards the light. That was the old Juliet's job, as a necromancer to explain the afterlife. This new Juliet had no time to explain anything, or that fact that she simply didn't care enough too.

Juliet smiled innocently, blood staining her teeth. "Nothing personal. I was just hungry." Then Juliet was off walking into the night, licking the blood that lingered on her teeth.

The night air was crisp and cool and amazing, at least to Juliet it was because she had one intention- feeding. No one was in sight along the street, but in the distance Juliet could hear the echo of laughter and music and the hum of beating hearts. Licking her lips, Juliet walked along the sidewalk with her head held high and heels clicking in a rhythmic beat along the cement.

In the distance, Klaus watched with a satisfied smirk as Juliet Salvatore held her head up high as she strolled down the sidewalk gracefully. Maybe he could finally use the girl in a way he intended- power. The newly stoic vampire was full of power, and if Klaus could tap into that- he'd have her as a weapon.

There was this club in Mystic Falls, a little more hidden from the main town's people, but easily found by party goers. Juliet remembered it from when she first arrived into town; it was vague but still there. It was called Falls Tower, which made Juliet rolled her eyes in annoyance. At least it didn't start with the word Mystic. Smirking at the people who waited in line, Juliet walked right up to the bouncer.

"Hey there little miss, there is a line." The bouncer jerked his head towards the line.

Juliet leaned forward, eyes meeting his as she watched them dilate, "I'm VIP, remember? I don't need to wait in a line."

Juliet compelled the bouncer, who after a few seconds nodded and stepped aside- letting the vampire pass through with her growing smirk. Inside the club was crowded; the music penetrated her ears and reverberated of the walls. The stench of perspiration filled her nostrils, causing her to cringe her nose in disgust. Juliet's blue eyes landed on the bar, and she didn't hesitate to make her way over to a stool.

"Vodka shot." Juliet compelled the bar tender, drumming her nails to the beat of the music as she waited. It wasn't long after that the bar tender came back with a full house of shots that caused Juliet to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I ordered one. Uno. Did that slip past your ears?" Juliet snapped.

The bar tender cringed, "No, the man down there ordered them for you. It's on the house."

Juliet leaned against the bar to catch sight at this 'man', who apparently ordered the damn shots. Oh and how Juliet just wanted to sink her fangs into him when she saw how good looking he was. Instinctively, she licked her lips, which caused the man to smirk. He must think she's flirting, which made things easier for her. Raising a shot glass in the air as a silent toast of thanks, Juliet drowned it. One after another.

"Whoa, hold it there. I want you to actually remember your name when I ask you for it." The man says, now standing beside her, extremely close.

"Juliet." She purred, casting him a side glance.

"Shane." He says, mocking a bow, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Juliet."

Juliet forced a giggle, an average sign that the female found the male funny. She wasn't fazed by this human's words, nor did she really care. All she wanted at the moment was to quench the everlasting burning in her throat- to tame the thirst.

"Well pleasures all mine Shane, you bought me the shots." Juliet replied, turning to face him.

Juliet watched as his eyes traveled down her body, taking her all in. She had her prey right in her claws and now all she had to do was wait to strike for the kill. He was hers for the kill.

"You can repay me by a dance." Shane smiles, holding his hand out- which Juliet didn't hesitate to take.

"Of course." Juliet smiled, tugging him over to the crazy dance floor.

People mixed and blended in, grinding on one other of the opposite sex or the same. It didn't seem to matter. Heartbeats raced, breathing hitched and some moans and groans could be heard. Juliet though, was not in the mood for being aroused but she contradicted that the moment she started to dance with Shane.

He pulled her in close, holding Juliet by the waist. She didn't rethink about pressing herself onto him- smirking at the pleasure in his eyes as she grinded her hips into his. His breathing hitched and his own heartbeat begun to pick up speed, and Juliet couldn't wait any longer.

"Let's get out of here." Juliet whispered into his ear, gently biting his ear lobe.

Shane nodded, grabbing her hand tightly and pulling Juliet towards the door. It wasn't long until Shane and Juliet entered his crappy Ford that Shane was pressing Juliet against the closed door with his lips against hers. He was enthusiastic. Smirking, he ran his hand up and down her leg, and she pulled away and kissed down his neck, gently nipping and licking until she found the vein she wanted. Then right as Shane let out a moan, Juliet bit in deep and savagely- this time pressing Shane against the door.

"Juliet?" Shane whispered, only receiving a growl as she jerked her head while biting.

Juliet moaned as the rich, think liquid slid down her throat, and soon enough Shane had gone limp in her arms. His breathing completely cut off and his heart beat stopped. Frowning, Juliet dropped him and stared down at his body- unsatisfied. Shrugging, Juliet got out of the car, closing the door and walking away.

"What's happening to me?" Juliet looked over to where the confused voice came from, and Shane's aspiration stood there.

"You're dead. I killed you. That's that." Juliet smirked, flicking her wrist to where he was no longer there. The young Salvatore was once again off into the night, looking for her next victim.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bella was frantically speeding around town looking or Juliet. In fact everyone was besides the humans and the witch, which would be Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena. The pack were taking turns with patrol, one taking the shift to look for Juliet while the other stayed behind to protect the three humans. Bonnie was trying to locate Juliet with another locater spell. Carlisle and Esme were in the woods with Edward and Rosalie. Alice and Emmett were still trying to calm Jasper down since the scent of fresh human blood still wafted around in the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon was always near Bella, fallowing her to each place she went to. He was worried she'd break down. They lost their daughter, found her, lost her, found her, then lost her again and only to find her to lose her again. This time though their daughter was in killer mode- which meant time was ticking for people and their lives.

Stefan and Caroline were searching the outer skirts of town in the woods before Caroline abruptly stopped when the smell of blood hit her nose. Within seconds Caroline was standing in front of some old Ford truck, blood wavering of the car. She pulled the handle, locked. Looking away, Caroline bent her elbow and aimed it for the window, not even wincing when she broke the window.

"Dead body." Caroline called out to Stefan, looking into the car and seeing the disoriented body of Shane.

"Juliet's scent is all over this place." Stefan said once he joined Caroline at the scene. "Which means she was just here."

Caroline let out a sigh, running her fingers through her long blond hair. This was a small town, how hard could it be to find one person? Sure she was smart, smarter now that her rational was turned off and that meant Juliet was at her most dangerous. She even went as far in attacking Elena and killing an innocent man, this wasn't her.

"Well we better go now if there is any chance in catching up with her." Caroline suggested, fallowing Juliet's scent down the street, Stefan fallowing closely behind.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Elena groaned as she sat up on the couch. She had this pounding head ache going on like a hang over, but without ingesting all the liquor. She wished she had drank though, so she could blame the alcohol on hallucinate Juliet biting her or the fact that Klaus turned the poor girl's humanity off. Sure Elena didn't know Juliet very well, but still- Elena knew that the girl wasn't evil. Her humanity was everything to her and so was that shifter- Jacob.

Of course Klaus had to destroy another person for his benefit. He had to hurt Damon and Bella by taking their daughter's humanity- just for his amusement. Like he done to Stefan once before, but now he done it to Juliet and she was more dangerous than Stefan. Stefan at least didn't feed off the people he cared for once, but Juliet didn't hesitate to bite Elena or hurt Jacob. She wasn't in her right mind, and once that humanity switch flipped on, Elena knew Juliet wouldn't be the same still.

"Elena, you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister tentatively.

"Yeah Jer- just thinking." Elena smiled weakly, glancing over her shoulder to see Bonnie.

Bonnie was chanting, eyes closed as she concentrated. Sighing though, she opened her eyes and looked over towards Jeremy and Matt and shook her head. "No luck. I'm not getting a read on her anywhere- it's as if Juliet vanished."

Jeremy groaned, "Klaus is always a step ahead."

"What are you on about?" Matt asked.

"Klaus orchestrated all of this. He must have a witch on his side." Jeremy said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. It kind of was.

Bonnie eyes widen then narrowed. "Of course! He put a cloaking spell on Juliet." Bonnie sighed. "I won't be able to find her then. Only the witch who placed the spell can take it off."

Elena sighed and stood up. "The all we can do is wait."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Isa, we'll find her." Damon promised, fallowing Bella as she frantically looked around for their daughter. In response to what he just said, Bella growled.

"Even if we do Damon, how do we get her back?" Bella asked in exasperation, raising an eyebrow. "Klaus took our daughter's _humanity _away. How the hell do we turn it back on?"

Damon gave out a defeated sigh and shook his head, "I have no clue Isa." Damon admitted, placing both hands on the sides of Bella's head, forcing her to meet his blue eyes. "But we will get her back, you hear me? I lost you both and I am not going to lose you both again."

"What is we already lost her?" Bella asked meekly, tears pooling in her doe eyes.

Damon gave her a disapproving look, "Never, and I mean _never_ say that again. We will get Juliet back, but we need to find her first."

Bella nodded a small smile on her lips as she leaned up and gave a quick kiss onto Damon's lips. Bella bounced back on the heels of her feet and felt a new hope as she set back off into the night to find Juliet. Damon gradually fallowing her, eyes always open and ears always listening for the slightest sound or sight of his baby girl.

It was true, he lost both Bella and Juliet once, but now he finally had them back into his life nearly a century later and he was not about to lose neither one again. Not if he could change the outcome of it. And when he got his hands on Klaus, original or not- Damon was going to kill him for touching his baby girl.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jacob patrolled the woods that night flanked by Leah, Seth and Paul. Sam, Quil and Embery stayed behind near the Salvatore Boarding house in case Juliet decided to attack. The whole back could feel how on edge Jacob was, all the worst scenarios going through his head. The russet wolf was scared of actually losing Juliet, terrified of the idea of having to kill her to protect humans. Honestly, Jacob already felt lost without the ebony haired beauty. He missed her smile and her warmth- even if she was a vampire, Jacob loved her.

Once, about a few months ago, Jacob recalled a serious conversation with Juliet.

_Juliet sighed, sitting on the shore of La Push. Jacob was watching her from the woods- his patrol shift just ending. He shifted back into a human, throwing on a pair of shorts as he walked towards his imprint. She sighed more deeply, her gaze glued onto the waves of the ocean. The same color of her eyes, only hers were more beautiful to Jacob._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Jacob asked, taking a seat next to the vampire._

_Juliet forced a laugh, "Let me see the penny first."_

_Jacob chuckled. "Don't have one on me right now, but seriously Jul- what's wrong? It isn't like you to sigh."_

_Juliet dipped her head, causing her ebony hair to cascade down in a curtain effect. That let Jacob know something was defiantly wrong, so he gently place his hand under her chin and forced the vampire to look up at him. He was surprised to find tears in her blue eyes, and it set him off._

"_What's wrong?" Jacob asked seriously. "And don't say nothing because I know this isn't nothing."_

_Juliet's lip quivered. "How can you love me Jacob? I'm a vampire, you're a shape shifter. I stay young forever and you age. Have you even thought about that? Or the fact that I can never give you a family? What if you want kids? I can't reproduce Jake; I can never give you children! How can you stay with me knowing that?"_

_Jacob shook his head, giving her a look of adoration. "Juliet, you don't think I ever thought about that? I have, and it took sometime but I accepted it. I love you, and even if you stay young forever and I age, it would be an honor to grow old by your side. I have a family already, wither that be the pack or you, I have it. Children or no children- I love you."_

_The tears spilt from Juliet's blue orbs and she hugged Jacob tightly. She was depriving him of a family. She would never grow old but he would, and sooner or later Juliet would watch Jacob die. What would she do with her life then? She had no clue, but if there was some way to be turned back human- Juliet wouldn't hesitate to take that chance. A story, one that Juliet remembered reading came into her mind right then and there- causing Juliet to snap her head up._

"_Jake, what if there was a way I could be turned back into a human?" Juliet murmured, causing Jacob to look at her as if she was crazy. "Don't give me that look! I remember a legend; there is a cure that can turn a vampire back into a human. I can't remember the story clearly because it's been so long but I remember a name. Silas. And something about 'The Five'."_

"_Juliet that's crazy." Jacob whispered._

"_But it isn't!" Juliet retorted. "If we can find this cure- I can give you a family. We can grow old and die together. Watch our children grow old and our grandchildren play on the beach. Come on Jacob- we can do this. Together."_

Jacob stopped walking, causing Seth to crash into him. Jacob had an idea, he knew a way to save Juliet.

"_Care to share your thoughts?"_ Leah asked.

"_Call the Cullen's Leah. Seth find Bella and Damon. Paul find Caroline and Stefan. I have an idea on how to get Juliet back, but I need them to meet us back at the Boarding House." _Jacob responded.

"_What idiotic idea have you come up with this time Jake?" _Paul snorted.

Jacob though took his time to respond as he let out a howl through the night, the howls of the pack and Tyler howling back in response. _"Turning Juliet human."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**Yes Silas will be coming in later chapters. I'm sorry about the long wait for an update but I had some writers block. I decided that we will have some Klaus and Silas drama, which means that in this story, the Originals never went to New Orleans, or Hayley being pregnant. Instead, the Original family will be mixed in this story. Juliet of course won't be save right away. I decided to move the plot line in the middle of season 4 of TVD. **

**Above all I hope you liked this chapter. Please review your thoughts, and I once again apologize for the long wait of an update. Thank you! **


End file.
